


Weekend Away

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Wet/Messy/Dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Seriously, when you said ‘weekend away,’ this is not what I was picturing.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Away

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)  2011: wet, messy, dirty. You have been warned.

“Ugh,” Danny announces when Steve pokes his head out of the tent. “Tell me, why did I let you talk me into this?”

“Because it’s fun,” Steve says patiently for at least the tenth time today. Danny is lounging on the ground, his arms resting against the log behind him. His at-ease posture is at odds with the scowl on his face.

“I am sweaty and disgusting,” Danny informs him, like Steve doesn’t know how sweaty he is, like Steve isn’t a little sweaty himself. It’s the middle of June and they’re camping in Kahana Valley; it’s bound to be a little warm. “There are bugs here, Steven. There are probably mosquitoes. I am going to be burnt to a crisp and bitten all over by the time we get home.”

Steve gestures towards the tent. “You’re welcome to spend the weekend inside.”

“It’s hot in there, too,” Danny says with a glare. “Seriously, when you said ‘weekend away,’ this is not what I was picturing.”

Steve sighs and steps out of the tent. It’s bigger than some of the tents he’d shared with teammates when he’d been in active service, but Steve knows they won’t actually use all the space. More likely than not, they’ll toss their bags in one end and curl up in the blankets on the other when it’s time to sleep.

“I’m going for a jog,” Steve says, trying not to notice when Danny rolls his eyes. “Look, if you’re too warm, sit in the truck and run the air conditioning while you drink a bottle of water. It’ll cool you off.”

“Yeah, I just might do that,” Danny says grumpily. Steve closes his eyes for a moment.

“Try not to waste all the gas,” he says, and then he’s off, jogging steadily away from the campsite, from the sound of Danny starting the truck, from a weekend that’s quickly going sour before it even gets off the ground.

-0-

Steve is back in an hour. His first stop is the bed of the now-empty truck, where he dunks a towel in the water he’s got set aside for bathing. The water isn’t cool, but the towel feels great when he swipes it over his face anyway. He steps back and stretches, bending and twisting. He feels good, loose and limber.

“Hey,” Danny says from behind him. Steve turns and takes in the sight of his partner, standing beside the entrance of the tent, thumbs hooked through his belt loops, tee shirt nowhere in sight. Steve feels his mouth dry up. “Look, about earlier.”

Steve swallows. “We can leave,” he says. “If you hate camping that much, I’m not going to make you sit up here all weekend. I just thought it might be nice to do something different, you know?”

“No, hey, quit it,” Danny says, stepping forward and reaching for Steve’s arm. “I’m sorry, okay? I get cranky when I’m overheated. Sitting in the truck for fifteen minutes did me a world of good.” He smiles tentatively. “I’m not much for the outdoors, but for a weekend of peace and quiet, just the two of us? I’ll give it a shot.”

Steve feels the smile steal across his face. “Yeah?”

“I reserve the right to bitch,” Danny warns. “But yes, I will try this camping thing you’re so fond of.”

“I’ve been trying to revoke your right to bitch for three years, Danny,” Steve says mildly. “You don’t need to announce it to let me know that it hasn’t worked yet.”

Danny lets go of Steve’s arm and pokes him in the chest. “So, camping. What’s so great about it?”

Steve shrugs. “Well, the jog was fun,” he starts, glancing down at himself. He’d probably be better off changing shirts; this one is disgusting from his run, and it’ll get even worse as it dries out. Steve grabs the hem and hauls it up over his head. “There’s a little lake a mile or so out. We could hike over there-” Steve drops the shirt to the bed of the truck and halts mid-sentence. Danny is looking at him like he’s never seen Steve half-naked before, and that dryness returns to Steve’s mouth. “What?”

“You’re filthy,” Danny replies, but he doesn’t sound disgusted by it. He settles his hands on Steve’s waist, just above the waistband of the shorts that Steve hadn’t thought about changing. “Look at you. You’re all sweaty and grimy from frolicking through the woods.”

“I didn’t go into the woods,” Steve protests, but it’s halfhearted at best, because Danny is sliding his hands up, fingers skittering along Steve’s skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake despite the heat. Steve shudders as Danny grips his shoulders. “Tent?”

“Tent,” Danny agrees, walking backwards without letting go of Steve. He stops when they get to the tent flap and turns a little; it’s just enough room for Steve to reach over and push the flap up. “In,” Danny orders, like Steve isn’t already trying to get inside and get out of his shorts as quickly as he can.

“Gross,” Danny mutters as they strip. It doesn’t take long; they both shed their shorts and shoes in record time, and Danny is pushing Steve down to the bedroll in the corner in no time at all. “Really, Steve, this is disgusting,” he adds, and just as Steve opens his mouth to complain – Danny isn’t exactly squeaky clean, either – Danny leans down and sucks Steve’s nipple into his mouth.

“Ah,” Steve says instead of anything coherent. Danny makes some sort of noise in apparent agreement, and Steve lets his hands settle around Danny’s hips, his fingers curling around to grope at his ass. “Lube in my shorts,” he adds, not even trying for full sentences at this point.

Danny sits back and reaches behind himself, groping around until he gets his hand on Steve’s shorts. Steve takes a small moment to be amused that Danny knows which pocket in his cargo shorts holds the lube before gasping as Danny opens it and pours out way more than is necessary. Steve estimates that it’s probably half the bottle now sitting in a puddle on his stomach. “Danny, what-”

Danny swipes his hand through the lube and smears it down Steve’s front before pressing their bodies together and moving his hips. It isn’t as smooth a slide as Steve was expecting, but it’s still good, sweat and slick and pre-come mixing together between their bodies.

Steve has his feet planted on the floor, knees in the air and legs spread as wide as he can, and Danny’s thrusting away in the space Steve has made. It’s great, the kind of boneless pleasure that seems like it could go on for hours, but Steve has a sudden flash of them covered in come and groans out loud.

“Huh?” Danny asks, breathing a little harder than usual. Steve answers by grabbing Danny’s ass and pulling him in, grinding their hips together and making them both moan. They both start moving in earnest, and Steve isn’t sure who comes first but it’s not like it was a race, anyway. It’s sloppy and messy and fucking everywhere and Steve smiles as Danny leans down to rest his head against Steve’s.

“Made a mess,” Steve says contentedly, running his fingers through the mess on his stomach.

“We were already a mess,” Danny counters, leaning in to steal a kiss before flopping down by Steve’s side. “Now we’re just a bigger mess.”

Steve nods. “I love camping,” he declares, and smiles as Danny laughs and cleans them off.


End file.
